


Ангел на его плече

by Lucy_Dumas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Dumas/pseuds/Lucy_Dumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс никогда не любил шумных вечеринок. К своему удивлению, он замечает, что и Тони Старк в этот раз не очень рад оказаться среди приглашённых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангел на его плече

Написано по этому арту  
http://shiyami.beon.ru/44234-144-stiv-tonihttp-a1-beon-ru-i-temp-8.zhtml  
Десять вечера. Загородный особняк какого-то политика. Открытая вечеринка по случаю празднования Дня Независимости. Толпа шумных подвыпивших гостей. Музыка, от которой уши закладывает и болит голова. Как же Стиву Роджерсу всё это надоело. Как Капитан Америка, он просто не мог отказаться и не прийти, особенно учитывая, что и остальные Мстители здесь. Наташа с Клинтом отжигали на танцполе, Брюс скромно попивал коктейли, стараясь не обращать на себя внимание окружающих, Тор, специально вызванный на вечеринку, безуспешно пытался отбиться от поклонниц. Всё было как всегда. С тем лишь исключением, что Старк вёл себя подозрительно спокойно и не стремился поразить всех своим гением. Стив невольно выискивал изобретателя среди веселящихся людей. 

Железный человек сидел за барной стойкой. В руке он держал что-то совсем непохожее на привычный алкоголь прозрачно-коричневого цвета. Как там это называется? Точно, Кока-Кола. Что такое могло случится, чтобы Тони Старк променял коньяк на газировку? С этими мыслями Супер-Солдат подошёл к Тони и положил руку ему на плечо, привлекая внимание.

– Прости, детка, не сегодня, – сказал Старк, оборачиваясь. – Ох, Стив, это ты.

– Уж прости, что разочаровал, – Роджерс улыбнулся и присел на соседний стул. – Что с тобой? Выглядишь не очень.

Тони и в правду был какой-то помятый. Осунулся, похудел, появились тени под глазами...

– Устал просто. Дел в компании по горло, да ещё пожар этот вчерашний. На сон совсем времени нет.

Уже то, что Старк рассказывал о своих проблемах, говорило о многом. Хотя вчерашнее Стив и сам вспоминал с содроганием. Загоревшееся по среди ночи пятидесятиэтажное здание выдернуло Капитана Америка из постели, и хотя ему особо сон не нужен, но осадок от недосыпа до сих пор остался. Что же говорить о Железном человеке, которому полночи пришлось таскать пострадавших с верхних этажей вниз.

– Стив, – неожиданно жалобным голосом заговорил Тони, – а может сбежим? Я тебя домой подкину. Точнее мой водитель. Ну соглашайся.

– Ладно уж, – уступил Роджерс щенячьему взгляду карих глаз, – но ты пообещаешь мне выспаться, когда приедешь домой.

– Да, мамочка, – просиял гений. Стив только глаза закатил, поднимаясь. 

Незаметно для всех мужчины покинули особняк. Свежий воздух взбодрил обоих, а тишина заставила облегчённо вздохнуть. У входа их уже ждала машина. Удобно разместившись на заднем сидении, Старк распустил бабочку и откинул голову назад. Стив, севший рядом, только улыбнулся, краем глаза поглядывая на расслабленного друга.

– Домой, – бросил Тони водителю, не открывая глаз. 

– Да, мистер Старк, – ответил тот и отгородился от пассажиров звуконепроницаемой панелью. Стив знал, что это было одно из условий миллиардера – если уж он едет с водителем, то не должен ни видеть ни слышать его.

– Он потом отвезёт тебя, куда скажешь, – сонно пробормотал Тони, силясь поднять голову. – Чёрт, готов прямо здесь уснуть.

– Так в чём проблема? Ехать часа два, – Стив отвернулся к окну, вглядываясь в тёмные силуэты за ним.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, мужчина повернул голову. Увиденное можно было охарактеризовать только одним словом. "Выглядит... мило," – подумал Роджерс, оглядывая чуть съехавшего на сиденье Тони, тихо посапывающего во сне. Без своей вечной самоуверенной улыбки, без порывистых движений, в каждом из которых сквозило пренебрежение и превосходство, он выглядел беззащитным и каким-то потерянным. Даже во сне хмурился. 

Налюбовавшись спящим Старком, Стив вернулся к разглядыванию ночного пейзажа. Минут через пять он начал скучать и подумывал было взять пример с друга, но машина вдруг резко вильнула в бок. Мужчина почувствовал, как на его плечо опустилась голова Старка. Но, видимо, на твёрдом плече Капитана Америка ему стало неудобно, поэтому спящий гений, поёрзав немного, улёгся на его грудь и для удобства положил руку на ногу Стива. Устроившись, Тони выдохнул и снова расслабился. 

Не решаясь двинуть ни единым мускулом, Супер-Солдат скосил глаза на друга, чьи волосы оказались на удивление мягкими и щекотали шею. Через пару минут Стив понял, что Старка теперь и сиреной не разбудишь, и медленно выдохнул. О том, чтобы разбудить Тони не могло быть и речи. Особенно после того, как тот сам признался, что не спал несколько дней. Убаюканный ровным, спокойным дыханием Железного человека и приятной тяжестью его веса, Стив не заметил, как уснул, уткнувшись в мягкие волосы, пахнущие мятой.

Когда он открыл глаза, машина уже остановилась. Так как водитель не привлекал к себе внимание и не напоминал своим пассажирам, что пора выходить, светловолосый мужчина понял, что проснулся именно из-за остановки. Стив хотел было потянуться, но не успел он достаточно глубоко вздохнуть, как услышал протестующее "Мммм!". Вспомнив о том, что временно стал подушкой для Старка, Стив мгновенно замер, на что Тони довольно засопел.

– Эй, просыпайся, – тихо заговорил Капитан, – мы приехали.

Но Старк на его плече продолжал безбожно спать, не реагируя ни на что. Нужно сказать, что Стив не так уж хотел будить Железного человека, в кое-то веки скинувшего все свои маски. Мужчина выглянул в окно и увидел огромный особняк. Удивляться было нечему, Тони ведь так и сказал: "Домой". А каким ещё мог быть дом гения, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа?

Машина стояла не больше, чем в десяти метрах от входа. Подумав немного, Стив решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если он донесёт Старка. Он тихо открыл дверцу и подхватил спящего на руки. Умудрившись как-то вылезти из машины, не стукнувшись головой и не разбудив Тони, Роджерс поудобнее подхватил свою ношу. Старк, как ребёнок, обвил его шею руками и уткнулся в неё же холодным носом. Стив только улыбнулся этому жесту и крепче прижав к себе Тони, дошёл до двери дома. Голубой свет сканера ослепил привыкшие к темноте глаза, заставив Роджерса зажмуриться, а хозяина дома что-то протестующе промычать. Внезапно металлический голос произнёс: "Голос идентифицирован. С возвращение домой, мистер Старк". Дверь открылась, и Стив вошёл. 

Дом был огромным. Капитан Америка огляделся, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что могло помочь найти спальню. 

– И куда его нести? – тихо спросил сам у себя Стив.

– Что-то ищете, мистер Роджерс? – раздался справа всё тот же электронный голос.

– Кто вы?

– Я Джарвис, дворецкий мистера Старка.

– Ого, – только и смог выдавить Стив, заметивший наконец небольшую панель с динамиком. – А где находится спальня Тони?

– Второй этаж, третья дверь слева.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Стив и пошёл в указанном направлении.

На удивление быстро найдя нужную комнату, Роджерс опустил хозяина дома на его кровать, которая была уже расстелена, и заботливо укрыл одеялом. Так и не проснувшись Тони повернулся на бок и, почему-то насупившись, вздохнул. Капитан молча вышел из спальни, ощущая странную пустоту. Когда он подошёл к выходу, Джарвис неожиданно окликнул его:

– Мистер Роджерс, машина уже уехала. Думаю, вы можете остаться на ночь в одной из гостевых комнат, – и будто почувствовав неуверенность Стива, добавил: – Уверен, хозяин не будет против.

Уверение дворецкого вкупе с нежеланием самого Роджерса уезжать убедили Стива, и он спросил, где может лечь. Джарвис объяснил, как пройти, и поинтересовался не требуется ли гостю чего-нибудь.

– Нет, Джарвис, спасибо. Только сделай так, чтобы Тони не будили. Ему нужно выспаться.

– Да, сэр. Я не пущу никого раньше, чем вы или мистер Старк проснётесь.

Стив кивнул и поднялся к себе. Мягкая кровать приняла солдата в свои объятья, и он быстро уснул. Лишь раз за всю ночь солдат чуть не проснулся: в комнату кто-то зашёл и быстро юркнул к нему под одеяло. Но окончательно пробудиться не дали тёплые руки, обвившие шею Стива, и тихое "Всё хорошо, это я", сказанное голосом Энтони Старка. Мысленно решив, что разберётся со всем этим утром, Капитан Америка обнял неожиданного соседа и снова уснул, привычно уткнувшись в мягкие чёрные волосы.


End file.
